MY WRITE LIKE A NINJA ENTRY - Super Happy Ninja Bonding Fun Time
by Eris Raslad
Summary: Lloyd isn't a happy boy. Why? Because he's the green ninja and yet the other four ninja won't let him join them in anything because he's too young or not ready. Well he's fed up and so he's holed himself away in a cool little spot, but when they wanna joi


_A_ _.N. - So..._ _I had to do a lot of shortening of this so that it would fit in the Lego Forum...but I did it! YAY! SO hopefully I will be able to enter and maybe even place!  
_

 _In dedication_ _to_ _my friend LightningDanino23 (I hope I spelled that right) from Canada, who wasn't able to join due to the terms and conditions. You're the coolest bro!_

X.X.X

Lloyd

I sighed heavily, resting my head on my crossed arms, which rested on my knees curled tightly to my chest.

 _Stinking ninja..._ I thought. _All I want to do was to be cool and kick butt like them..._

 _Just because I'm little doesn't mean that I can't fight!_

All Kai ever did was call me a brat and he just didn't understand that I wanted to be part of the team...

 _But I wasn't trained yet and I had to master my skills first and it was just too dangerous._

And they wouldn't let me play pranks or have any sort of fun with them either!

Well I'd had it. I didn't want to be any were around any of them. So I took the cushions from the couches and the pillows and sheets from my bed and I made myself a fort and I stayed there.

I heard them ask uncle about me sometimes but they never came to bother me upon his request. At least that was...

Until now.

"Hey...cool fort!" Said, obviously, Jay, who I could see giving my hideaway a once-over and then peeking inside through a breach that I had not known existed. "Really sweet Lloyd! ...Can I come in?"

I pouted, crossing my arms and looking away from his single eye. "No..."

I could practically hear the disappointment in his breathing. "Awww! Well why not?"

"Because!" I began, kicking out one of the cushions and crawling out to face him. "It's my fort...and none of you guys invite me into your fun so I won't invite you into mine..."

Jay was silent for a second, contemplating this. "What we don't invite you into isn't really fun...it's actually kinda scary." He chuckled. "Even for me!"

I wrinkled my nose at him. "So...when you aren't fighting...when you're just...playing video games...I can't join in that because it's too scary for me?"

Jay pressed his palm onto his face, sighing. "No...that's usually because we're trying to beat Zane...because he always wins."

"What about when I try to play pranks?" I asked, frowning further. "Every time I try to mess with you guys you freak out and yell at me!"

Jay opened his mouth to retort, but I saw his little prick when he knew someone was near, he turned around and snorted.

"Hey guys. You don't have to eaves drop, it's about all of us."

The other three, as if on cue, fell into the room, closed door opening and allowing them to all face plant on the floor.

They grumbled and got up, brushing themselves off when Kai spoke.

"What seems to be the problem grasshopper?" He asked, grinning.

"You guys don't ever want to play with me..." I said. "Or even hang out or do anything...it stupid..."

Jay held up his hands in defense. "Well about the pranks Lloyd you know we are used to being ambushed and such..."

Zane nodded in agreement. "This is true, a lot of the time we mistake your pranks for an attack from a more sinister threat."

"Yeah." Cole implored. "I mean...we lay into you sure but only because we're wound up tight and ready to fight."

I laughed, a little more amused by the rhyming Cole used. "Hahaha, I thought Jay was the funny one." I joked.

Zane laughed as well, glancing to the blue ninja. "Jay is not the funny one, clearly I am the one with the best humor..."

Jay rapidly shook his head. "Oh no! You have a humor switch! That doesn't count!"

Zane huffed. "It does so! I am most humorous."

At that moment Sensei Wu walked in, staff in hand, serious as ever. "You are all mistaken. You are all my students, and I the teacher. Therefore I am automatically funnier than all of you." He declared, pointing his staff at the four.

Kai scoffed cockily. "In your dreams! I am funnier than any of you. Ask Nya."

Jay sniggered. "Why don't you ask Nya about the amazingly good time she had on our date last Saturday!"

Zane slapped Jay right in the face. "There is a child in here Jay, you need to behave yourself!"

Jay rolled his eyes. "Whatever Zane, I'm pretty sure Lloyd knows all about girls and daring..." He winked at me. "Right pal?"

"Ew. Girls are gross." I said with a grimace, holding my nose between my fingers.

Wu nodded. "That's my nephew."

Kai was fuming and trying not to kill Jay, and they all bickered about who was funnier all I could do was laugh at all of them.

"Why don't you all have a joke contest huh?" I requested, smiling. "Whoever wins gets to be my favorite ninja and gets full access to Fort Lloyd!"

Cole snapped his fingers, then pointing at me. "That...is a challenge I'll accept..."

Wu nodded, stroking his long white beard and sitting in our strangely shaped circle. "I am ready."

"You all are SO going down!" Kai shouted, rubbing his hands together.

"You are delusional." Zane disagreed. "I will succeed."

"Alright then..." I purred, rubbed my hands together evilly. "Then let the humor death match begin..."


End file.
